Himno de los ángeles
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Y la lluvia seguía cayendo... sonando, lavando su soledad. Gota a gota. Cantando el himno de los ángeles, solo para ella. Pain&Konan.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?. Bueno, hace un tiempo que no aparecía con una nueva historia y, en realidad, este es un one-shot de una pareja que me encanta pero de la cual no pensé volver a escribir otra vez. Sin embargo, la idea me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza y decidí finalmente escribirla. Pienso que, tanto Pain como Konan, son personajes excepcionales de los cuales decidí sacar algo de provecho. En fin, espero que les guste y desde ya les estoy eternamente agradecida por el solo hecho de tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Aún así, y si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad, me gustaría saber su opinión. Gracias.

Prometo pronto, para quien le interese, volver a publicar más historias. De momento, estoy trabajando en un nuevo ShikaIno, en un NejiTen, en un KibaHina y en un NaruSakuSasu... y todos al mismo tiempo. A penas pueda, los publicaré.

**

* * *

**

**Himno de los ángeles**

Contempló el contraste de la pálida hoja de papel contra el de su piel, blanca como el invierno, mientras la plegaba distraída una y otra vez hábilmente, prolijamente. Un pliegue a la vez, una y otra vez, sumida en el más profundo de los silencios. En el más frío de los silencios pero ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Así como también a la oscuridad que la rodeaba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Afuera, pequeñas gotas de lluvia helada golpeteaban contra la ventana. Alzando la vista, contempló hacia afuera sin mayor turbación. Hacía ya meses desde la última vez que el cielo llorara, hacía ya meses desde la última vez que había llovido en Amegakure y Konan no podía estar más complacida por ello. La lluvia era su canción de cuna, una retorcida quizá, una dolorosa quizá, lo sabía; pero era la única que tenía. Y la única que deseaba. La lluvia la reconfortaba.

Bajando la mirada, observó levemente sorprendida la pequeña gota de sangre que se desprendía de la yema de uno de sus dedos y que, lenta y progresivamente, teñía y contaminaba el blanco puro de la flor que segundos antes había estado haciendo. No servía, aquella flor ya no servía. Era una sorpresa para Konan, en un principio, haber cometido tal fútil error. Pero sin importar el tamaño o el significado de este, se trataba de un error al fin, y Konan nunca cometía errores de ese tipo. Nunca permitía que el filo del papel alcanzara la palidez de su perfecta piel. Ni siquiera de niña.

No, la flor ya no servía; estaba sucia, manchada y contaminada, como aquel mundo en que vivían. En un instante había sido pura pero ahora estaba marcada por la sangre derramada, tal y como sucedía en las innecesarias guerras de hombres necios que por poder arrebataban vidas y tomaban lo que no les pertenecía. Como sus padres, los padres de Yahiko o los de Nagato. La flor estaba manchada, como su inocencia, y por tal no servía más. Haciéndola un pequeño bollo, sin alterar sus facciones, la arrojó desinteresadamente a un lado; yendo a parar a una pequeña montaña de pequeños papeles arrugados, manchados y arruinados, que tampoco servían. Por instantes, su vista persistió en la pequeña pila. ¿Tantos errores había cometido ya? No, sabía que eran más. Muchos más. Todos aquellos a quienes había amado habían muerto por ella. No quedaba demasiado más que amar en aquel helado mundo, así como tampoco en aquel helado corazón. Ya no quedaba nada más.

Tomando una nueva hoja de papel, volvió a plegar con cuidado una de las puntas, volviendo a observar el contraste de su piel blanca como la nieve con el blanco del papel. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Por una razón u otra, Konan era más blanca; tanto que inclusive opacaba al papel que sostenía entre sus dedos. Se preguntó si lentamente se estaría desvaneciendo. A veces sentía que ese era el caso. Sin embargo, continuó plegando dedicadamente el papel una y otra vez, curvándolo sobre sí mismo casi sin percatarse concientemente de sus acciones. Era cuestión de memoria, cada pliegue y doblez estaba en su cabeza, cada pliegue de la que había sido su vida estaba en su cabeza. Y, día a día, el papel continuaba plegándose de forma indefinida a medida que los días pasaban eternamente y para siempre. A veces también temía olvidar como lucía, como se veía. Como había sido. A veces temía confundir la ficción con la realidad. Ya nada se sentía real.

Bajando la vista una vez más sobre su regazo, depositó en el la flor ya perfectamente terminada. Volviendo inconscientemente su vista a la lluvia que caía afuera del cálido refugio en el que se encontraba. Gota a gota mojaba la tierra, mojaba cada rincón del planeta que no pudiera ocultarse de ella. Así había sido él, omnipresente; eso, al menos, aún podía recordarlo. _Pain-sama..._

Apartando la flor de origami ya terminada, la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa junto a ella, con el resto de las flores de papel perfectamente plegadas, y comenzó a realizar otra nueva. Una vez más, con la misma dedicación. Tres cortes de papel más se requirieron para terminar la siguiente, y cuatro hojas de papel correspondientes, pero una vez terminada valió la pena. _Perfecta_. Pensó. Así debía ser ella, ni más ni menos. Apartándola, comenzó otra. Pain no merecía otra cosa. Pain no merecía menos que la perfección.

Apartando la flor terminada, comenzó otra. Y otra. Así hasta que la oscuridad propia de la noche, densa y eterna, desapareció detrás de las nubes de lluvia dejando paso a un nuevo día. Pero eso estaba bien, en Amegakure nunca salía el sol. Konan no lo necesitaba.

Terminando la última flor de todas, culminando el laborioso trabajo que la había mantenido en vela toda la noche, la colocó cuidadosa de no ajarla o doblarla junto al resto. Luego, se puso de pie, cambió con cuidado su atuendo; cuidando así de no ajar tampoco su delicada piel de papel, y volvió a la pequeña mesa que contenía las cientos de flores de origami. Plegó una más para su corto cabello azul, la colocó sobre este con cuidado, tomó el resto y salió del lugar con las flores unidas en una especie de ramo de papel. Todas y cada una de ellas blancas, sin color alguno; pero ninguna de ellas las necesitaba. El color no aportaba nada nuevo a su corazón descolorido, solo lograba un contraste –en su opinión- feo con el gris de las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Abandonando, con cuidado, la habitación en lo más alto de aquella torre occidental de aspecto industrial y apagado color ceniza; se marchó, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Sin embargo, al llegar a la salida de esta, se detuvo sobre la cabeza de la gran estatua sobre la cual estaba parada, contemplando la mano extendida que había sido tallada en piedra sobre la cual Pain solía sentarse a meditar. Por unos instantes, deseó imaginarlo sentado allí una vez más. Solo. Distante. Pensativo y meditabundo. En aquellas ocasiones, solo ella tenía el privilegio de presenciar aquello, solo ella tenía permitido acercársele.

El recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto allí, sentado, apaciblemente, acudió inmediatamente a su mente. Aquel día llovía, tal y como cualquier otro, pues era él quien hacía llover. Su cabello anaranjado despuntado, inconfundible debajo de la lluvia, goteaba pequeñas gotas de agua. Los cortos cabellos de su nuca se adherían a la piel, dejando caer gota tras gota sobre su cuello hasta perderse debajo de su abrigo. Mirando de reojo, se percató de la presencia de ella. Y al volver la vista al frente, Konan comprendió que Dios deseaba que la acompañara.

Haciendo caso a la petición silenciosa de él, pues Konan era la única de todos ellos que no recibía órdenes sino que las creaba y lo acompañaba a él en ellas, dio un paso hacia fuera, sabiendo de antemano que su cuerpo de mojaría y la flor de su cabeza se echaría a perder. No importaba, no realmente. Siempre que él le permitiera permanecer a su lado, ella acataría.

Deteniéndose de pie a su lado, murmuró —Pain-sama... —con voz distante y fantasmagórica. Él le indicó que se sentara. No deseaba tener que alzar la vista para verla. Él era un Dios y debía estar por encima de todos, era solo lógico, que ella como su ángel fuera la única que tuviera permitido verlo de igual a igual. Al mismo nivel.

Una vez más, haciendo caso al silente pedido, se sentó con cautela a su lado. Tomando, una vez sentada, la pulpa de papel que se mantenía adherida a su corto y lacio cabello cerúleo y que una vez había sido una pequeña y perfectamente plegada flor de origami.

Pain observó de reojo esto, examinando con sus ojos violáceos el pequeño bulto blanco y mojado; los anillos de alrededor de su pupila girando casi sutilmente —Se dañó.

Konan asintió, dejando caer el bollito deforme de la gran torre sobre la que se encontraban y en la cual habitaban —Lo sé.

Los ojos de él se posaron en el cielo —No hay nada que el papel pueda hacer bajo la lluvia.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, contemplando rastros de pulpa de papel en la palma de su mano, pequeñas gotas continuaban cayendo sobre ésta, sobre ella. Sobre ellos —No.

—Deberías entonces mantener una distancia prudente. La lluvia arrancará tus alas —rememorando aquel instante se preguntó Konan si Pain había sabido exactamente qué significaba aquello en aquel entonces.

—No necesitas ocuparte de cosas tan triviales, Pain-sama —después de todo, eran sus alas las que serían arrancadas al final de todo. Y ella así lo había elegido.

—Lo se.

—¿Qué haremos con el Jinchuuriki de nueve colas? —éste no se inmutó. Simplemente continuó con el mentón alzado permitiendo a la lluvia lavar su rostro. Konan percibió el destello de una gota traslúcida al caer contra su frente, descender rápidamente por su nariz, hasta pender peligrosamente de la punta de esta y finalmente caer contra sus labios. En un sutil movimiento, Pain permitió a la gota rodar al interior de su boca para morir en la punta de su lengua.

Konan seguía aguardando una respuesta. Él sabía, lo percibía en ella, el asunto la tenía inquieta —Konan. Él vendrá.

Algo, muy enterrado, en los ojos avellanados de ella, se agitó turbadamente. Aún así, su máscara de impasibilidad no vaciló —¿Qué haremos?

—Lo esperaré —a la joven no pasó desapercibida la singularidad e individualidad de la respuesta de él. ¿Acaso pensaba alejarla en un punto crucial de su plan como lo era aquel? La voz de él volvió a atraer su atención. Su respuesta fue a la pregunta que Konan nuca formuló. Después de todo, no tenía derecho alguno de hacerlo—. Quisiera que fueras tú quien aguardara al Jinchuuriki conmigo.

Ella asintió. Pain no creía, no confiaba ni ponía ciegamente en manos de nadie su vida. Solo Konan tenía ese privilegio, el privilegio de la confianza de él, y hasta ella se sentía limitada a veces —Claro. Lo que desee, Pain-sama.

Éste asintió —Después de la invasión a Konoha... Es probable que deba usar mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente —Pero-

—Quiero que tú estés presente.

Bajando la mirada, asintió. Sintiendo la lluvia correr por su piel, por su rostro, por su corto cabello, por su espalda –debajo del atuendo de Akatsuki- y por sus manos. Esa vez, sin saberlo porque, pudo sentirlo. Aquella sería la última vez que viera a Pain, camino de los Dioses. Esa sería la última vez que vería a Yahiko. Poco después, Nagato abandonaría el mundo.  
Dando una última mirada a la estatua sobre la que se encontraba, abrió sus grandes alas de papel –sorprendiéndose de que la lluvia había cesado en el exacto instante en que había abandonado la torre- y sin dar demasiados miramientos a la aldea descendió con ambas alas desplegadas. Sintiendo la punta de sus pies alcanzar finalmente la tierra debajo de ellos. Aún con las flores de papel en mano, comenzó a caminar. Recorriendo en silencio las calles de Amegakure, contemplando las miradas curiosas de aquellos que tenían la fortuna de verla pasar. Algunos murmuraban Tenshi-sama con admiración; pero ella le restó importancia. ¿Qué era un ángel sin su Dios? ¿Cuál era su propósito ahora que él no estaba? No lo sabía. No creía verdaderamente que hubiera alguno.

Tras acercarse a los lindes de la aldea, se detuvo en medio de un gran descampado con algunas rocas esparcidas aleatoriamente. Cerca, había tan solo un par de casas distantes y dispersas. Y en medio de aquel terreno baldío, seco y sin siquiera un pequeño yuyo en él. Sin siquiera rastro alguno de vida, había una pequeña cruz junto a otra más grande. Y, junto a estas, una más. Descendiendo lentamente, dejó una rosa de papel en la primera, la pequeña. Tallado en la madera se podía leer una pequeña palabra que poco decía de quien permanecía allí bajo tierra. Muy poco, sino nada. Pero, para ella, decía mucho.

Aquel era el lugar donde había encontrado a Nagato por primera vez, muriendo de inanición. Aquel había sido el exacto lugar donde se habían conocido. En aquel entonces, Nagato vagaba débil en el mundo, hambriento y perdido, pero no estaba del todo solo. Un pequeño perro vagaba con él... "_Cosa" _Leía la palabra tallada. Ese había sido su nombre, y tras su muerte debido a una batalla entre la cual quedaron atrapados ellos, una batalla entre Konoha y Hanzou, habían decidido enterrarlo en el exacto lugar en que había fallecido. Años después, Yahiko fallecería a causa de Hanzou y su traición, y lo haría en el exacto campo de batalla en que habían perdido a su primer compañero. Pero ella en aquel entonces no había podido saberlo, Nagato tampoco, ni la magnitud que el suceso alcanzaría y las transformaciones que engendraría en ellos y en sus vidas. Yahiko fue enterrado allí, exactamente en el lugar de su muerte, demasiados años después. Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que había logrado cambiar la mente de Nagato, se había asegurado de regresarle a ella su cuerpo tras la muerte de ambos. Nagato había entregado su vida minutos antes, dejándola completamente sola.

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquel suceso también. Habían pasado tan solo tres meses desde entonces, y Konan podía jurar que se había tratado de una eternidad desde aquel día. Aquel funesto día en que habían permanecido frente al Jinchuuriki de Konoha, el cual había logrado resistirse al ataque de Nagato y había demandado saber su historia. Su dolorosa historia, escrita en tinta de odio, dolor, sangre y muerte. Traición, escrita con la palabra traición que tan adecuadamente parecía adaptarse a la humanidad. Ellos habían perdido su fe hacía demasiado ya, su fe en la humanidad, en las palabras como bondad y paz. Lo habían perdido todo. Ya no había inocencia en ellos, ya no existían aquellos niños que habían intentado sobrevivir por todos los medios, juntos, ya no existían los sueños de Yahiko. Ni la amabilidad y bondad de Nagato. Ya no existía tampoco Jiraiya, ellos mismos lo habían eliminado de aquel mundo.

Nagato le había dicho todo, cada suceso –incluso en los que ella no había estado, como la muerte de sus padres-, cada acontecimiento en sus vidas. Cada muerte. Cada traición. Cada dolor que estrangulaba su cada vez más pálido corazón. Su cuerpo estaba débil. Desde hacía un tiempo Konan había notado que Nagato no parecía mejorar su condición, sino empeorar. El mantener los seis caminos del dolor requería demasiado chakra y a él se le estaban acabando las fuerzas. Su carne se consumía, su piel se adhería a sus angulosos huesos. Sus mejillas se hundían, sus ojos parecían saltar de sus absorbidas facciones. Aquellos ojos violáceos, aquellos círculos alrededor de la pequeña pupila negra.

Nagato estaba muriendo, no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Konan lo sabía. Sin embargo, las palabras de Naruto le habían dado un nuevo motivo. Una razón por la cual vivir y morir, y él estaba por encima de ambas. Naruto, con su inocencia y persistencia y extraña personalidad, le había devuelto la fe que tiempo atrás había perdido. Por un instante, aquel rubio muchacho deseoso de paz le recordó a Yahiko –todo alborotado y decidido- y a Nagato –la bondad que siempre había tenido. Le recordó a ambos, y eso Nagato también lo vio; pues decidió dar su vida por él. Para salvar a aquellos que Naruto amaba. Para salvar las vidas que él mismo había tomado y destruido.

Juntando sus manos, con dificultad, había murmurado —Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu...

Y al instante en que lo hizo Konan deseó que se detuviera. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Con Nagato podía hablar sin reservas, Pain era solo para las apariencias —¡Nagato!

Él desvió la mirada a ella, su semblante no parecía ya perturbado o intranquilo, sino sereno; como lo recordaba desde niña —Konan... Tranquila... —susurró. Y luego dijo las palabras que sabía serían una de sus últimas—. Ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad que no dejaré escapar.

Sus párpados oscuros cayeron lentamente y sus pupilas castañas descendieron hasta el suelo. Ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios, ninguna en absoluto. Por un instante, todo se sumió en el más profundo silencio. Era como si, en aquel preciso momento, solo existieran ellos dos. Nadie más. Solo ellos dos en aquel vasto universo. El mundo contaminado que tanto odiaban, parecía haberse detenido por ellos.

El instante se vio cortado por la voz inquieta del Jinchuuriki —¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa técnica?

—... —se rehusó a replicar. Sabía que venía a continuación, sabía que esperar. La lluvia comenzó a azotar el árbol de papel que ella había creado para protegerlo, pronto se desmoronaría hasta nada más que una pulpa húmeda y olvidada. Ya no quedaba casi nada de él en aquel demacrado cuerpo, podía verlo en sus ojos mientras él continuaba observándola a ella, aguardando una respuesta de parte de ella.

Asintiendo e intentando tragar el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta se volvió al rubio, Naruto —Él, que controla el Rinnegan, es el séptimo Pain, el maestro de los otros 6 cuerpos y sus técnicas —en su interior, el dolor parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, se hacía más intenso, más fuerte, más intolerable. Era como aquella vez, cuando habían muerto sus propios padres, también asesinados producto de la guerra. Ese era el dolor que los había unido—. Nagato está por encima de la vida y la muerte. Nagato es el séptimo Pain, capaz de controlar la vida y la muerte...

Forzándose una vez más a límites descomunales, Nagato susurró —Gedo...

Lo mataría. Hacer aquella técnica lo mataría, terminaría con su existencia. El descubrimiento era desgarrador pero él parecía saberlo perfectamente. Nagato parecía saberlo desde el principio y aún quería seguir adelante con ello. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Quería salvarlos a todos, hijos, nietos, amigos y nietos de amigos de aquellos que habían asesinado a sus padres. Aún sin conocer sus vidas quería repararlas. Y ella lo comprendía, lo hacía perfectamente, pero en su egoísmo deseaba que no lo hiciera. Para Konan, Pain... no, Nagato... estaba por encima de todas esas vidas. De todas esas personas. No podía evitarlo, el pensamiento era humano. Jiraiya había dicho una vez que cada uno protegía a quienes eran importantes para ellos, como Yahiko había hecho con ellos, y Nagato más tarde con ella, así como ella con él. Era inevitable, era un deseo puramente humano. Y ella, sin Dios, era meramente humana. Sin alas, lo era.

Bañado en sudor, y entre jadeos y jadeos de muerte, Nagato susurró —Sanaré a todos aquellos que maté cuando llegué a Konoha. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —y lo último que haría. Ambos lo sabían.

—La guerra causa muerte... y odio y dolor a ambos bandos. No hay nada más difícil de aceptar que la muerte de tus seres queridos –Konan lo sabía mejor que nadie, ahora lo comprendía más aún que nunca, sin importar que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a Naruto y no a ella-. Por eso... nunca deberían haber muerto.

No, Nagato no debería nunca haber muerto. Yahiko nunca debería haber muerto. Tampoco sus padres, y las siguientes generaciones que no conocían la guerra –tal y como Nagato mismo había dicho- tampoco debían morir por ella. Era injusto. Y aún intentaba encontrar el significado de la muerte, y siempre retornaba a lo mismo. La muerte solo era dolor y odio... y aún entonces, después de tantos años vividos y tantas personas perdidas, aún entonces, no sabía que hacer con ello. No encontraba forma de comprenderlo.

Bajó la vista a la segunda cruz y colocó una nueva flor de origami, una por Yahiko y por el tiempo perdido.

—Yahiko... —susurró, caminando hasta la última de las tres cruces humildemente fabricadas con madera vieja, húmeda y desvencijada. Allí, frente a ella, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño libro. Uno que siempre cargaba con ella desde aquel día y contempló la tapa con serenidad. Las palabras de Nagato acudieron su cabeza. _Morir como basura, odiar sin límites y un dolor que nunca cesa... Eso es la guerra_.

Ese fue el día, en que Konan abandonó Akatsuki. Ese día, perdió todo propósito. Finalmente, el día en que había perdido las alas había llegado.

Una voz detrás de ella la alertó de la presencia de alguien más allí. No obstante, no se volvió a ver de quien se trataba, simplemente guardó el libro en su bolsillo y se agachó a dejar el ramo de rosas de origami sobre la última tumba. _Nagato..._

—Mi propósito aquí ya está hecho.

Pudo sentir la renuencia en las palabras de aquel que estaba de pie detrás de ella —No.

Ella asintió, susurrando finalmente el nombre de la persona. Reconociendo su presencia —Uzumaki Naruto...

—Tú misma lo dijiste... el no rendirse nunca y el dolor...

_El dolor_. Si, ella había dicho esas palabras pero nunca había pensado que el dolor fuera tan imposible de soportar. Aún así, su máscara pálida de papel, perfecta e inmutable, permanecía intacta.

—Él tenía fe en ti, yo tendré fe en ti. Eso dije.

—¡¡Yo encontraré la paz!! ¡Lo haré! ¡Yo cambiaré el mundo! Esa es la promesa que hice. Ese es mi camino ninja.

_El mundo..._ —El mundo...

Naruto asintió, decidido como siempre —Yo haré un mundo mejor, un mundo sin guerra, para las generaciones por venir.

Konan alzó la vista y en ese instante el cielo comenzó a llorar —Me recuerdas a Yahiko... cuando éramos niños... Nagato también... Tú eres ahora sus sueños, no olvides eso.

—¡No lo haré!

Konan observó las pequeñas flores de origami en las que había trabajado toda la noche marchitarse lentamente a causa de la lluvia. El papel empezaba a esparcirse sobre la tierra. Abriendo sus alas de papel, permitió que el agua hiciera lo mismo con ellas. Naruto la observó desconcertado.

—No las necesito más... La lluvia daña el papel —_eso dijo Pain..._

Naruto asintió, caminando hasta quedar junto a ella y, una vez a la par de Konan, se agachó frente a la tumba de Nagato. Apartando un pequeño montículo de tierra, descubrió una pequeña flor. Casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí, viva, y no era frágil como las que ella había creado de papel.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse —Si, la lluvia daña el papel... pero también crea otras cosas—y sin decir más desapareció completamente. No fue hasta días después que Konan supo que el rubio estaba únicamente de paso con su equipo y que se había detenido solo para ver la tumba y verla a ella.

Aún así, al verlo partir Konan no se movió del exacto lugar en el que se encontraba. Continuaba contemplando la flor recién destapada mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre ella lentamente. Arrullándola. La lluvia era como un frío suspiro en su nuca, un susurro en su oído. La lluvia era Pain, era Yahiko y era Nagato. Y ella continuaba aferrándose a él, aún después del adiós definitivo. Aún seguía a su lado, aunque no pudiera verlo. Y la lluvia seguía cayendo... sonando, lavando su soledad. Gota a gota. Cantando el himno de los ángeles, solo para ella. _Pain..._

_Nagato..._ Y antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, sus dedos blancos como la nieve, fríos como el invierno y frágiles como el papel, tocaron su levemente redondeado vientre.

—Adiós... Nagato.


End file.
